The traditional concepts of a good golf swing may involve a series of interrelated and independent actions on the part of the golfer. While no two golfers who possess a great amount of skill have identical golf swings, there may be certain actions involved in a good golf swing that a golfer must either do or not do. For example, golf instructors may often teach a right-handed golfer to keep his left arm straight during the back swing and through impact of the golf club with the golf ball being struck.
The well-executed golf swing involves hand-eye coordination as well as shoulder and head positioning. What is needed is a system, method and/or device for teaching a golfer proper head and shoulder positioning during a golf swing so that a golfer may be taught, and repeat, the elements of a fundamentally sound golf swing.